


I'm Ready

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But doesn't die, M/M, Past Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Sam completes the trials, Season/Series 08, angels don't fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has closed the gates of hell, and survived. He's ready to have another baby with Dean again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took be forever. This is gonna suck but it's kinda a fill post to tie everything together so that I can make Sam and Dean have a family and a happy life.
> 
> Note that angels DO NOT fall.

Dean stumbled out, clutching Sam to his side. Sam had just finished the Winchester Holy Grail; he had closed the gates of Hell. Dean hadn't been able to stop him in time. Dean quickly dragged Sam over to the passenger side of the impala and got him inside, slamming the door shut behind him and quickly getting into the drivers seat. He gunned the engine racing to the bunker as fast as possible. He had to get to Cas, Cas said he would be able to fix this once it was over, if Sam lived.  
Dean couldn't loose Sam, not now, not after everything. The gates to Hell were closed, they could retire from hunting now, or at least do it half time. They could have a normal life together as a married couple, they could have a family. Sam couldn't leave him, not when they were so close to that. 

Dean sat beside Sam's bedside. Hands clasped, praying to a god he wasn't sure was listening, wasn't sure that cared anymore. Sam had passed out into the impala shortly after Dean shoved him in. That was three days ago, and he hadn't woken up yet. Cas had been healing Sam, bit by bit. Cas said Sam would be OK. Dean let his head fall into his hands, begging whoever may be listening not to take Sammy.

When Sam woke up the first thing he was aware of was that he was in his and Dean's room at the bunker. The next thing he was aware of was that he wasn't alone. Looking over Sam saw Dean with his head in his hands. "Dean?"  
Dean's head snapped up the moment he heard his name. Looking up he saw Sam looking at him, alive and awake. "Sammy? Sammy!" Dean quickly scrambled onto the bed and grabbed Sam into a tight embrace, hugging his husband as tightly as he could. Dean felt tears reaching his eyes, thanking whoever answered his prayers that Sam was awake. "Thank god, Sammy I was so worried." Sam hugged his husband back. Sam remembered suddenly everything that had gone down. He had shut the gates to Hell, and survived. He was alive. Sam hugged his brother and husband back before pulling back and looking into his eyes. Dean looked down at Sam confused for pulling back. Sam smiled at his husband's confused expression.  
"Dean?"  
"Sammy?"  
"I'm ready."  
Dean looked at his husband wide eyed, processing what Sam had just said.  
"You mean...?"  
Sam nodded, smiling.  
"Yea Dean, let's have a baby."


End file.
